The present invention is a multipurpose tool for use with skateboards, in-line skates, bicycles, or other sporting equipment that may require assembly, adjustment, or repair. Such sporting equipment may require several different types of tools. For example, assembly, adjustment, or repair of a typical skateboard may require a ⅜ inch socket or wrench, a ½ inch socket or wrench, a 9/16 inch socket or wrench, and a screwdriver with a Phillips or Allen head. A sporting enthusiast would prefer to have a compact multipurpose tool to assemble, adjust, or repair his or her equipment instead of a plurality of separate tools. Consequently, there have been many attempts at developing multipurpose tools that incorporate several tools in a compact form.
U.S. Pat. No. D490,284 (McElligot, et. al.) discloses an ornamental design for a skate tool, which is generally shaped as a cylinder, consisting of a first cylindrical portion, a second cylindrical portion normally housed in said first cylindrical portion, said second cylindrical portion including a provision to permit said second cylindrical portion to pivot on one end to cause said second cylindrical portion to be generally perpendicular to said first cylindrical portion, and a removable tool bit housed in said second cylindrical portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,397 (Taggart, et. al.) discloses a portable multipurpose tool including tools useful for fixing or adjusting equipment used by a person engaged in in-line skating, a board sport, or the like, wherein the various implements are conveniently stored within a tool housing and wherein at least one of the tools is a socket wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,434 (Brown) discloses a tool for use on a skateboard that has a body in the general shape of a T, having a crossbar bisected by a stem, and providing for three sockets of differing sizes, one of each mounted at each end of the crossbar and the free end of the stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,111 (Wershe) discloses a portable tool assembly having a flat carrying case, said case having a groove along an edge side to snap-fit an Allen wrench in place, and an opposite edge side to snap-fit tool bits, counter-bores to seat the tool bits in a non-rotatable and usable position such that the case serves as a handle for the tool kit, and a key ring loop that extends from another edge side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,760 (Clarke) discloses a skate key assembly for adjusting the wheels of an in-line skate, comprising an elongated one-piece key member of uniform hexagonal cross section including an intermediate S-shaped gripping member extending in one direction to a generally straight operating portion having a terminal end for insertion into the tightening mechanism of a wheel of the in-line skate and extending in an opposite direction to an attachment portion oriented generally transverse to said operating portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,896 (Seals, et. al.) discloses a pipe for use in smoking tobacco, including a hollow stem having a mouth end structured as a small socket for grasping nuts and bolt heads, and a removable screwdriver rod for holding said pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,513 (Barahona) discloses a tool for use in removing a wheel and bearings of an in-line skate, comprising a handle, said handle including a first cavity extending longitudinally therein from one end of said handle, said first cavity housing a detachable Allen wrench, three concentrically mounted and staggered levels having different diameters that extend longitudinally from said handle from the end opposite said first cavity, and an Allen wrench tip mounted on the third level of said concentric levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,811 (Chi) discloses a single unit multipurpose hand tool structured to allow manipulating of fasteners and the removal of wheel bearings on in-line roller skates, said hand tool including a rigid plastic center handle structured of a three-armed star having flattened distal ends from which metal tool tips extend.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,543 (Rowe) discloses a combination tool device having a double-ended socket wrench, a handle with a screwdriver tip, and a file disposed in said handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,721 (Hsiao) discloses a concealed and built-up type multipurpose hand tool structure that includes a hollow T-shaped handle for storing a variety of sockets, said handle having middle through-holes to receive therein a variety of hexagonal wrenches or driver heads of other cylindrical tool parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,736 (Brawner, et. al.) discloses a tool kit that has two parts which inter-fit together and are held together inside a generally flexible case that is designed to be entrained on the belt of a skateboarder, one of said two parts defines three differently sized sockets and the other of said two parts mounts an Allen wrench and a pair of screwdriver heads.
U.S. Pat. No. D243,506 (Hess) discloses an ornamental design for a skateboard adjustment tool that includes a cylindrical portion and a plurality of flat arms mounted perpendicularly to said cylindrical portion.
Many of the previous multipurpose tools do not include a sufficient number of the tools that may be required for assembly, adjustment, or repair of the user's equipment. Additionally, many of the previous multipurpose tools can be bulky and awkward to carry, often shaped as a non-compact “T” or cross. Furthermore, many of the previous multipurpose tools include a very small removable Phillips or Allen key that can be difficult to use and easy to lose. Finally, many of the previous multipurpose tools include swiveling or pivoting parts that may be susceptible to damage or breakage.
Accordingly, what is desired, and has not heretofore been developed, is a multipurpose tool that incorporates a sufficient number of the tools that may be required for assembly, adjustment, or repair of equipment such as a skateboard, is compact and generally cylindrical in shape to facilitate convenient carrying in a pocket, is devoid of swiveling or pivoting parts that may be prone to damage or breakage, and is devoid of very small detachable Phillips or Allen keys that may be difficult to use and easy to lose.